Randoms
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Segala hal random tentang Aomine, Kise dan AoKi ada di sini. Inspirasi dari berbagai twit yang bertebaran, dikemas di sini. Jika Anda mencari fanfiksi yang waras, silakan Anda pergi jauh-jauh, karena yang ada di sini hanyalah hal-hal abnormal, absurd, dan yang terpenting... RANDOM!
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basket/Kuroko no Basuke

**Jumlah kata**: 1.907 kata

**Genre**: Humor/Romance/Friendship/Ecchi(?) (no, just kidding LOL)

**Warning**: OOC. AU/AR. Random, just random... and absurd. Bahasa semi-baku dan kasar. CRACK. Alay. Humor garing (I'm bad at humor orz). Kinda plotless. SUMPAH DEMI APAPUN INI PENUH DENGAN PEDOFILIA DAN KEAMBIGUAN.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © It's Owner. No profit made by this fanfiction.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Randoms**

* * *

**[1 — pengawasUN!Aomine x muridSMP!Kise]**

Hari yang cerah, hari Senin tanggal 22 April 20xx. Dan atas sebuah pakta kerjasama yang ditandatangani oleh Perdana Menteri Jepang dengan seorang presiden negara kepulauan di daerah Asia Tenggara (yang dibuat demi kelanjutan cerita ini), maka tahun ajaran ini, semua siswa SMP atau sederajat serentak melaksanakan sesuatu yang disebut Ujian Nasional atau UN.

Untunglah di Jepang tidak terjadi keterlambatan kedatangan paket soal.

Untung juga lembar jawaban komputer untuk UN di Jepang tidak setipis dan serapuh hubungan cinta yang nyaris kandas di ujung jalan karena perseteruan pihak ketiga, cinta pertama yang muncul kembali ataupun penentangan dari (calon) mertua, khas komik-komik _shoujo_. Dan tidak, ini bukanlah cerita _shoujo_ termehek-mehek seperti itu.

Yang tidak beruntung adalah UN di Jepang sama memiliki 20 paket. Oke, diulangi, 20 PAKET! Jumlah yang menurut beberapa sampel acak dari sebuah acara investigasi menistakan harkat derajat martabat murid dan menyiksa Hak Asasi Manusia mereka. Berikut penuturan dari beberapa murid tersebut.

"_Soal UN 20 paket bukanlah _lucky item_ bagi semua zodiak, _nanodayo_. Saya rasa sistem pendidikan di Jepang haruslah mengikuti petuah _Oha-Asa_, yang bisa meningkatkan persentase keberuntungan dan keberhasilan siswa." _—Tsundere-_san_, 14 tahun. ("Baiklah, terima kasih atas pendapat dan, err... ramalannya."

"_Soal UN 20 paket? Kau tanya apakah sulit? Apa gunting ini main-main?" _—Yandere-_san_, 14 tahun. ("Ehm, Yandere-_san_, bisa anda jauhkan gunting itu? Acara ini untuk semua usia.")

"_Soal UN 20 paket? Ah, kurasa tidak masalah. Tunggu, apa!? Tidak boleh bawa makanan!? UN ini kejam!" _—Amai-_san_, 14 tahun. ("Y-ya, memang saya rasa kejam. Tapi sepertinya alasan anda sangat... kreatif, dibanding yang lainnya.")

"_Tentu saja sulit _–ssu_! Lagipula siapa yang punya ide membuat UN ini? Dan 20 paket? Ini penyiksaan –_ssu_~!" _—Ikemen-_san_, 14 tahun. (Kemudian sebelum Ikemen-_san_ sempat melanjutkan testimoni-nya, sang reporter, penata rias, kameramen dan beberapa _fangirl_ lewat langsung menyerbu Ikemen-_san_ hingga acara dipotong. Setelah diselidiki ini disebabkan oleh Ikemen-_san_ yang menangis dan membuat para perempuan lepas kendali.)

Walaupun begitu, pelaksanaan UN 20 paket tetap dilakukan. Kisah in berlatar di sebuah SMP yang asri, teduh, berkualitas, favorit, dan yang terpenting di antara semuanya, memiliki banyak _ikem en_, yaitu SMP Teikō. Di ruangan 012, seorang pengawas baru memasuki ruangan.

Kesan pertama semua siswa-siswi di sana terhadap pengawas mereka sama.

"_Pengawasnya... cetar membahana badai ulala."_

Yang dapat diartikan sebagai, mereka menganggap pengawas mereka adalah om-om mesum hasil persilangan kerbau Afrika dan Jin Tomang yang tidak juga diberikan pencerahan—dalam makna sebenarnya, lebih spesifiknya tubuhnya, lebih spesifiknya lagi kulitnya.

Aura makin mencekam. Jam berdetik amat lambat. Murid-murid menengok gelisah ke semua arah. Kisikan angin terasa seperti keriat pintu berkarat yang ngilu di telinga (setelahnya diketahui itu memang pintu berkarat yang dimainkan oleh anak penjaga sekolah di sebelah ruang ujian). Dari kejauhan suara seperti serigala terdengar membahana ("Oh, maaf, itu _ringtone_ ponselku." "Midorima_cchi_ jangan bikin suasana horor deh! Alay!" "Ini _lucky item_-ku hari ini, diam kau. Alay teriak alay."), dan kabut seakan mulai muncul dari bawah lantai ("Hoi, anaknya penjaga sekolah jangan main bakar-bakaran di luar!").

Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis para siswa. Tangan mereka berkeringat. Ada yang benar-benar basah seperti mengompol. Kemudian diketahui ia memang benar-benar mengompol. Tapi itu irelevan dengan cerita ini.

"Baiklah. Nama saya Aomine Daiki, dan saya pengawas kalian hari ini. Hari ini Matematika. Dilarang mencontek. Yang ketahuan mencontek akan mendapat hukuman dari bapak." Perkataan Aomine diakhiri dengan sebuah seringai mesum.

Mau tak mau semua orang mengkhawatirkan keperawanan mereka. Siapa yang tahu, di hari pertama mereka sudah mendapatkan pengawas mesum begitu. Apa Dinas Pendidikan sebegitu kekurangan orang sampai om-om mesum gak modal saja mereka angkat sebagai pengawas?

"Dan ngomong-ngomong," lanjut Aomine, membuat semua siswa berhenti berpikiran nista tentangnya sejenak. Aomine mendekati murid paling depan, Kagami Taiga. Kagami sudah takut. Bukan karena takut dikira mencontek—lagipula soal saja belum dibagikan, tapi karena takut keperjakaannya direbut Aomine. Demi Tuhan Kagami masih suci! DEMI TU...HAAANNN! Ehem. Lagipula jika ia mau melepas keperjakaannya, lebih baik ia melakukannya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, anak kelas sebelah yang manis itu. Ah, Kagami, tolong jangan _blushing_ begitu.

Aomine mendekatinya, dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Kagami benar-benar bersumpah jika Aomine menyentuhnya sedikit saja, walaupun ia pengawasnya, Kagami akan benar-benar menonjok om-om mesum itu.

Aomine makin mendekat. Hingga akhirnya ia berbisik di telinga Kagami.

Semua murid menahan nafas. Kagami berdoa khusyuk demi keperjakaannya. Aomine menghela nafas. Bisikannya halus, bernada rendah, terasa panas karena nafasnya (dan bau juga).

"_Your light_... _is too dim_."

Oke, tadi itu aneh. Semua siswa kelas itu bersumpah, mereka akan mengutuk pakta perjanjian pengadaan UN itu selamanya. Terutama mengutuk pengawas aneh mereka. Padahal ini baru hari pertama. Masih tiga hari lagi dalam neraka.

Kagami, yang memang baru pulang dari Amerika, mengerti maksud pengawas tidak waras—ehem, coret bagian tadi—itu. Ia menyalakan lampu kelas satu lagi, agar ruangan tidak terlalu redup. Setidaknya, tidak seredup kulit Aomine.

Aomine akhirnya mulai membagikan lembar soal dan LJK. Para murid komat-kamit berdoa sebelum membuka soal dengan tangan gemetar. Habislah sudah mereka. 20 paket. Mari mengheningkan cipta sejenak untuk para peserta UN yang gugur saat berjuang (melawan UN).

Kise Ryouta, empat belas tahun, nomer ujian 16-046-011-9, model berwajah cantik, rambut pirang bermata emas, _catchphrase_ "Sharara Goes On!", kini sedang konsentrasi mengerjakan UN-nya. Setengah konsentrasi setengah galau, sebenarnya. Untuk informasi saja, ia mendapat paket dua belas.

Tiga puluh menit ia habiskan mengutak-atik soal hingga sampai nomer enam belas. Soal ini sulit sekali. Dari tadi ia menghitung hingga empat kali tetapi tetap mendapatkan jawaban yang berbeda. Rupanya emosinya sangat terlihat di ekspresi wajahnya karena Aomine mendekatinya. Oh, rupanya ekspresi depresi Kise yang manis sudah membangunkan setan dalam diri Aomine.

"Dek, namanya siapa?" sapa Aomine. Kise mendongak. Sok akrab, pikir Kise. Kise, tidakkah kau sadar dirimu juga seperti itu, bahkan lebih parah?

Tapi Kise tetap tersenyum. "Kise, pak," jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, Kise. Namanya bagus."

"Terima kasih, pak."

Kise niatnya ingin kembali mengerjakan soal tadi, tapi Aomine rupanya belum selesai... 'beramah tamah'.

"Susah ya, dek?" tanya Aomine, memperhatikan Kise mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya ke meja. Kise mendongak lagi. Ia tetap tersenyum walau hatinya sedang mengutuk pengawas ini.

"Iya, pak," jawabnya lagi, sekenanya saja.

"Susah bagian mana?" tanya Aomine lagi.

Sumpah lo bener-bener udah SKSD kepo pula, ganggu banget masa, ya ampun plis pergi dari sini gak gue udah bete ama lo om-om mesum DEMI TU...HAAANNN!, batin sisi alay Kise yang terpendam.

"Yang nomer enam belas, pak," jawab Kise lagi.

"Oh. Materi ini. Ini memang susah, sih. Tapi bapak yakin anak Teikō pasti bisa," jawab Aomine sambil menepuk pundak Kise dengan gaya kebapakan.

Sumpah demi apapun Kise ingin segera menjauh dari pengawas ini. Apa-apaan dia, beraninya menyentuh tubuh suci seorang Kise Ryouta dengan tangannya yang kotor, hitam, dekil dan dakian!

"Iya, pak. Lagipula kebetulan saya sudah ikut bimbel, dan sepertinya saya sudah diajarkan yang materi ini." Kise melakukan kesalahan besar dengan memberitahu detail itu.

"Oh, kamu ikut bimbel? Dimana?"

"Di bimbel XXX."

"Oh, di situ? Bapak juga pernah ke sana. Tutor di sana memang ramah dan berkualitas, sih. Tapi bapak tidak tahu jelasnya. Memang rasanya les di sana bagaimana, sih?" tanya Aomine lagi. Oh, Aomine, sumpah ini modus. Kau benar-benar dikira seorang pedofil nanti.

"Di sana itu asyik! Tutornya baik, cantik, ramah dan pintar! Tempatnya juga strategis. Biaya les di sana tidak terlalu mahal. Sudah termasuk diktat dan buku penghubung. Di sana juga banyak fasilitas dan program yang bermutu. Ada event ini, lalu itu, dan blablabla..."

Aomine tidak tahu kalau Kise adalah duta promosi di bimbel tempatnya belajar. Dan jika Kise sudah semangat promosi, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

"O-oh, begitu. Menarik sekali," sahut Aomine, tak tahu harus bereaksi apa lagi.

"Iya pak! Makanya les saja di sini!" seru Kise bersemangat, melupakan sebuah detail kecil.

"Tapi dek... Bapak 'kan sudah bukan murid lagi."

"... Oh, iya."

Kise benar-benar lupa bahwa Aomine adalah seorang pengawas. Ia sudah terlatih untuk berpromosi seperti itu, sehingga ia tidak sadar. Tadi itu benar-benar memalukan. Rona merah muda menghiasi pipinya, manis sekali.

Oh, dan sumpah demi perseteruan Eyang Subur dan Adi Bing Slamet juga, wajah merona Kise benar-benar menggoda iman Aomine. Sumpah! Ini bukanlah tanda bagus bagi kelanjutan hidup Kise.

"Dek—ehem, Kise, sebenarnya dari tadi bapak ingin tanya sesuatu..."

Kise mendongak, wajahnya makin memerah karena menyangka Aomine akan menyinggung sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa malu ekstrem lagi. Tapi ternyata salah—yah, tidak sepenuhnya salah juga. Aomine memang mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kise merasa malu ekstrem setelahnya, tapi untuk alasan yang sangat berbeda yang dipikirkan Kise.

"Begini, ehm... Kamu itu..."

Deg... Deg...

_Dag dig dug hatiku uuu~_

("Midorima, sudah dibilang ganti _ringtone_ alay itu!"

"Diam kau, Kagami! Dan _ringtone_ itu bukan punyaku!"

"Ini _ringtone_ ponselku. Ada masalah, Taiga?"

"O-oh, tidak, Akashi. Dan jauhkan gunting itu dariku... tolong?")

"Kamu itu... cantik sekali, tapi kok... tepos?"

Krik.

Hening sejenak.

Yang ada di benak Kise hanyalah, OKESIP INI PERTANYAAN NGACO MACAM APAAAA!?

Seluruh murid di kelas itu sebenarnya ingin ber-gubrak ria, tapi mereka tahu betapa 'cantik' Kise itu, dan sebagian dari diri mereka memaklumi Aomine. Karena Kise memang bakat _bi-shōnen_. Ia lebih cantik dari perempuan pada biasanya. Dan, tidak, Kise bukanlah perempuan di cerita ini. Dia laki-laki tulen. Silahkan cek sendiri. Oke ini ambigu.

"SAYA LAKI-LAKI, PAK!" Kise benar-benar berteriak.

"E-EH!? JADI SELAMA INI GUE NGERAYU COWOK _BI-SHŌNEN_ GITU, EH PLIS!" Aomine balas berteriak. Ia tanpa sadar membuka rahasia sendiri bahwa ia adalah, dalam versi yang sudah direvisi sedemikian rupa, om-om mesum pedofil yang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan saat mengawasi anak-anak SMP UN untuk merayu mereka.

"DASAR OM-OM PENGAWAS MESUM _DIM_ PEDOFIL!" teriak (atau bisa juga dibilang jerit) Kise lagi, dan berdiri untuk menampar Aomine lalu lari keluar kelas.

Aomine _speechless_. Seluruh murid _speechless_. Bahkan si jangkrik pun sekarang ikut _speechless_. Kelas hening.

Aomine berdeham dan melanjutkan berjalan tanpa dosa. "Ingat, anak-anak, UN itu penting. Kalian jangan ikuti jejak Kise yang pergi sekarang. Tapi bapak rasa dia sedang sakit. Bapak biarkan untuk sekarang," katanya.

Aomine sudah masuk dalam tahap 'Mari-berpura-pura-tidak-terjadi-apa-apa' atau lebih singkatnya penyangkalan—_denial_.

"Oh, ya." Aomine menatap ke seluruh murid di kelas itu. "Jangan ada yang bicarakan apa yang terjadi tadi kecuali kalian semua mau di-_black list_."

Aomine tidak tahu, sejak tadi Akashi merekam adegan ala sinet antara Aomine dan Kise dengan ponselnya. Bisa dijamin ia akan bersikap sadis dengan mengunggahnya ke jejaring sosial. Paling banternya Akashi berbelas kasihan, video itu hanya akan menyebar di Teikō saja.

Hancurlah sudah reputasi mereka berdua.

Kise kembali lima belas menit kemudian (kemungkinan terpaksa karena harus menjalani UN), sama-sama berpura-pura seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Awalnya semua berhasil. Bahkan Kise berhasil menjalani UN hingga bel selesai ujian selesai. Tapi kejadian selanjutnya tidak akan pernah Kise lupakan semasa hidupnya.

Saat mengumpulkan soal dan LJK ke meja pengawas, Aomine langsung meminta maaf. Untungnya. Kise juga tidak curiga. "Soal itu, dek Kise... Bapak minta maaf. Bapak khilaf. Kebiasaan bapak waktu SMP bangkit lagi. Maaf ya."

Kise tersenyum tulus, rona merah merekah di pipinya seperti biasa. "Tidak apa-apa, pak. Saya juga minta maaf sudah menampar bapak."

SUMPAH DEMI APA GUE BARU MINTA MAAF DAN TIBA-TIBA GUE NAPSUAN LAGI LIAT MUKA SI KISE INI NJIR MAKSUD LO APA!

Aomine, tenangkan pikiran mesum dan pedofilmu itu, tolong.

"Err, dek Kise..."

"Ya pak?"

Tahan, Aomine. Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Tarik, hembuskan.

"Sebenarnya... Mau kamu cewek atau cowok bapak tidak peduli. Bapak siap kapan saja kalau kamu mau main ke rumah bapak. Kita _one-on-one_, mengerti, 'kan? Dan mulai sekarang jangan panggil 'bapak'. Aomine saja."

SUMPAH DEMI APA OM-OM PEDO INI BARU NGOMONG GITU SAMA GUE!? SETELAH KITA BERMAAFAN SEPENUH HATI GITU!? YA TUHANNNNN, GUE SALAH APA!

"Maaf pak, saya... pulang dulu," kata Kise, pergi dan tak mengindahkan Aomine lagi.

Dalam hati Kise bersumpah akan meminta Akashi untuk mengirim beberapa _yakuza_ anak buah ayahnya untuk menghabisi Aomine.

* * *

—**End.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Pertama-tama, Happy AoKi Day di 2013 ini, semua~! Semoga kita semua tetap nge-ship AoKi walaupun banyak tantangan yang terjadi di pair paling angst sejagad raya itu, semoga AoKi tetap menjadi OTP dan benar-benar canon akhirnya di Kurobasu OH YEAH!

Mohon abaikan rambling-an gaje di atas. Jadi... MAAAAAFFFFF saya sudah mencemari AoKi dengan fic pedo ini! Sumpah demi apapun saya gak tau kenapa bisa berakhir dengan fic ini!

Tapi BIG THANKS untuk Kak Shi alias Shiki di shkitsu yang sudah, err... menyemangati(?) untuk merealisasikan fic ini. Serius makasih banyak Kak Shi udah meladeni twit abnormal saya waktu itu. Karena awalnya fic ini berawal dari twit gaje saya di akun Twitter yang berujung pada pecahnya trend pedo!Aomine. Thanks juga untuk kak Pilong di babikukus yang secara tidak langsung memberi ide untuk ini. Juga Aiko di aikyoon sebagai teman collab saya tercintah!

Sebelum saya mulai promosi lebih banyak, saya akhiri di sini. Sekian dari saya, terima kasih sudah membaca. Still Wish You All a Very Merry Happy AoKi Day~


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basket/Kuroko no Basuke

**Jumlah kata**: 1.555 kata

**Genre**: Humor/Parody/Romance/Ecchi(?) (no, just kidding LOL)

**Warning**: OOC. AU. Random, just random... and absurd. Bahasa semi-baku dan kasar. CRACK. Alay. Humor garing (I'm bad at humor orz). Kinda plotless. SUMPAH DEMI APAPUN INI PENUH DENGAN PEDOFILIA DAN KEAMBIGUAN.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © いその [Tumblr]. No profit made by this fanfiction.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Randoms**

* * *

**[2 — Om-om!Aomine x MuridSMP!Kise]**

Kise Ryouta, 14 tahun, seorang pemuda kelas dua SMP, anak alim tapi model, _catchphrase_ "Sharara Goes On!", kini sedang menaiki angkutan umum bernama angkot.

Penasaran kenapa di Jepang ada angkot? Tidak ada yang tahu. Tanyakanlah pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Bagaimanapun juga, itu tidak irelevan dengan inti cerita ini. Sangat tidak irelevan.

Angkot itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Seorang om-om naik. Kise meneliti penampilan om-om itu. Sangat cetar membahana badai ulala, menurut salah satu selebriti inspirasional yang diam-diam dikagumi Kise. Untunglah Kise belum sampai tahap _fanboying_.

Om-om itu berambut dan bermata biru tua. Wajahnya menunjukkan kesongongan dan pedofilia dalam kadar tak tertolong. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatian Kise adalah pria (Kise rasa menyebutnya om-om terus dari tadi akan sangat tidak manusiawi) itu berkulit... redup, jika Kise ingin mengatakan dengan sopan, karena serius itu kulit terhitam yang pernah Kise lihat.

Jujur, sebenarnya Kise sudah gatal sekali ingin bertanya pada om-om—pria itu, sebenarnya ia hitam karena gen, terbakar matahari atau... dakian?

Tapi, tidak, Kise masih punya hati nurani agar tidak menyakiti perasaan pria yang kini duduk tepat di sampingnya. Lagipula pria itu tidak mengganggunya, 'kan? Tidak, dia hanya mendempet Kise dengan gaya memaksa, 'kan?

—Tunggu, apa?

OM-OM INI NGAPAIN SIH!?

Terang saja Kise panik. _Please_, Kise adalah seorang perawan! Percaya atau tidak, dia seorang perawan yang belum disentuh siapapun! Walaupun ia memiliki wajah tampan rupawan, rambut yang lebih lembut dari sutra (perawatan salon sebulan sekali), mata keemasan yang hangat menghanyutkan, hidung mancung, kulit putih susu tanpa cela (spa susu rutin bersama kedua kakak perempuannya), tubuh tinggi ideal atletis, paha mulus tanpa bulu (Kise rajin mencabuti bulunya sejak kecil), dan beberapa daftar lain yang sangat aduhai dan sangat... vulgar.

Intinya, Kise seorang perawan.

(Atau perjaka?)

Peduli amat, yang penting Kise amat sangat TIDAK suka dihimpit om-om (Kise menganggap akhirnya ia tidak perlu terlalu menghormati _pria_ itu) mesum tadi.

"Dek, mau ke mana?" tanya pria itu. Kali ini digunakan kata pria karena narator masih seorang budiman yang kasihan melihat Aomine selalu dinistakan.

"Les, om," jawab Kise sekenanya. Ugh, dia sudah ilfil sekali.

"Oh, les ya? Les dimana?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Om kepo ya, adalah jawaban yang sangat ingin Kise lontarkan. Tapi tidak, Kise seorang anak yang sopan. Jadi ia memasang senyum dan menjawab, "Di bimbel xxx om."

Kise berharap pria itu berhenti bicara, setidaknya berhenti bicara bertanya padanya. Sayang harapan tinggal harapan.

"Adek ini SMP ya?"

"Iya, om."

Kali ini, sepertinya ketidaknyamanan Kise terbaca oleh pria itu. Tetapi ia menafsirkannya dengan salah.

"Ah, kita belum kenalan ya? Maaf, om keasyikan ngobrol. Nama om Aomine. Panggil aja om Mine atau apapun. Nama adek siapa?" tanya pria itu, Aomine.

"Kise, om," jawab Kise, lagi-lagi sekenanya saja. Ia tidak tertarik dengan nama pria di hadapannya ini, jujur saja.

"Oh, dek Kise, ya? Namanya bagus," kata Aomine lagi.

"Iya, makasih om," jawab Kise. Ia mengecek jam tangannya. Namanya angkot, kalau sepi penumpang pasti berhentinya lama sekali. Kise jadi hampir terlambat.

Aomine terlihat berpikir. Sepertinya ia serius ingin mengajak bicara Kise. Entah ia tidak mendapat kode Kise bahwa ia tidak ingin bicara dengan Aomine atau Aomine memang keras kepala. Mungkin malah keduanya. Lalu seakan mendapat pencerahan (serius, tidak ada maksud apapun saat menulis ini), ia menoleh ke arah Kise secepat kilat.

"Eh, dek Kise, tahu arah ke jalan Mangga Satu tidak?" tanya Aomine.

Kise juga menatap Aomine lagi. Ia tidak perlu berpikir untuk menjawab, tentu saja ia tahu. Tiap hari dia 'kan lewat jalan itu untuk pergi ke tempat lesnya. "Jadi nanti saat kita di perempatan kedua dari sini, om turun lalu belok kiri dua ratus meter. Nanti belok kanan di pertigaan pertama. Setelah itu lurus sampai ketemu gang buntu, belok kiri. Lalu belok kiri, belok kiri lagi, belok kanan, lalu blahblahblah—" Aomine sudah pusing sendiri mendengarnya, "Lalu di depan Indoapril cabang Mangga, belok kanan. Itu jalan Mangga Satu."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, jalan ke tempat les Kise membingungkan sekali.

"Oh, begitu ya, dek?" tanya Aomine.

Kise mengangguk. "Iya, om. Tapi hati-hati kalau di dekat Indoapril, banyak preman mes—om, tangannya..."

Baru Kise berbicara tentang mesum, sudah ada orang mesum memegang-megang pahanya.

"A-ah, hehe, maaf dek, kelepasan," kata Aomine sambil cengengesan. Alibi macam apa itu.

"Gak apa-apa kok, om," jawab Kise sambil berusaha beringsut menjauh dari Aomine. Sayang Aomine seperti tidak membiarkan. Ia juga menggeser diri sedekat mungkin dengan Kise.

"Oh, ya, dek Kise ini les di bimbel xxx ya? Bagaimana rasanya? Bagus kualitasnya?" tanya Aomine, semacam modus. Dasar ABG tua.

Karena situasi di sini sama seperti kisah sebelumnya, dimana Kise adalah duta promosi bimbelnya, maka ia—dengan semangat menggebu-gebu—mulai mempromosikan bimbelnya itu, "Iya, om! Tutornya asyik sekali, baik dan bisa diajak curhat. Program-programnya bermutu dan sangat bermanfaat. Fasilitasnya lengkap dan lebih dari memadai. Banyak diskon dan jaminan bagi anak berprestasi. Tempatnya juga strategis. Pokoknya bimbel xxx yang terbaik deh!"

_Please_, Kise, kau bohong besar soal tempat strategis. Dari mananya strategis kalau penjelasannya saja menghabiskan lebih dari enam puluh kata?

ANYING, LU SHOTA TAPI GANTENG AMAT SIH KIS!

Aomine menatap Kise dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Ia tampak tak mendengarkan perkataan Kise sama sekali. Malah, sebenarnya, ia hanya memperhatikan wajah Kise sejak tadi. Kise sudah mengembangkan jurus yang disebut "Sharara MoeDere Punch!" yaitu gabungan penampilan _moe_ dan sifat _dere-dere_ yang ia miliki untuk menggaet target promosinya. Dan Aomine, seperti lalat yang termakan perangkap bunga kantung semar, sudah jatuh oleh keimutan Kise. Hanya saja, di sini lalatnya tidak akan dimakan kantung semar. Justru si kantung semar yang dalam bahaya. Alias Kise dalam bahaya dari belenggu Aomine si pedo.

Karena sebenarnya sejak tadi Aomine sedang memikirkan skenario dirinya dengan Kise yang berlari-larian di taman bunga dengan lagu latar mendayu-dayu khas film India, yang berakhir dengan adegan yang... karena beberapa alasan tidak dapat dijelaskan di sini.

"Om? Om Mine?" tanya Kise. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah Aomine. Dan, _shit_, Kise! Jangan buat wajah polos seperti itu! Apa kau tidak sadar bahaya yang mengintaimu?

"Ah, apa? Oh, ya, terima kasih atas informasinya, dek. Kebetulan tetangga om ada yang sedang cari bimbel."

Alibi yang sangat payah, Aomine.

"O-oh..."

Hening sejenak, sebelum Aomine menyeringai (yang segera ia sembunyikan lagi agar Kise tidak melihatnya) dan berkata, "Oh ya, dek, bisa antarkan om ke jalan Mangga Satu itu tidak? Masalahnya om tidak hafal daerah sini. Om takut nyasar."

Kise, yang _mood_-nya sudah sangat membaik karena promosi itu, kini kembali menyimpan kecurigaan. Apalagi ibu, ayah, kakek, nenek, om, tante, kakak, bahkan sepupunya—Akashi—yang terkenal cuek dan berdarah dingin itu sudah memperingatkannya agar tidak bicara dengan orang asing. Mereka tahu sekali Kise itu terlalu 'mengundang' niatan jahat orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab. "E-eh, bagaimana ya, om. Saya takut telat lesnya, sih," Kise beralasan.

"Nanti om ajarin kamu deh," elak Aomine. Pantang menyerah sekali dia.

"Tapi 'kan susah banget om, materinya," kata Kise lagi.

"Om ajarin apaaaaa aja. Mau? Coba kamu sebutin mau apa?" tawar Aomine lagi.

"Kalau basket bisa, om?" tanya Kise lagi.

"Bisa dong. Itu sih keahlian om. Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku sendiri," sahut Aomine dengan songongnya.

Dan tiba-tiba mata Kise berkilau seperti _puppy_ yang baru bertemu majikannya. Ekor imajiner mengibas di belakangnya. "AH! Om ini om Aomine Daiki, mantan pemain Teikou yang legendaris itu!?" serunya bersemangat, hampir histeris.

"Kok tahu dek?" tanya Aomine, berharap digombalin. Err, tapi tidak juga.

"Aku 'kan anak basket SMP Teikou, om! Om terkenal sekali! Waaaah, aku ngefans banget sama om!" jawab Kise bersemangat.

Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang sudah pakai 'aku' nih, Kise?

"Aduh, om tersanjung. Jadi, gimana? Mau om ajari 'privat'?" tanya Aomine. Kise sepertinya tidak menyadari ambigunya nada di kata 'privat'.

"Mau, om!" seru Kise tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi. Ia memang bisa menjadi sangat polos (dan bodoh) jika berhadapan dengan basket.

"Oke, kita turun di sini, ya," kata Aomine. Kise mengangguk. Aomine berseru pada si supir, "Kiri!"

"Di sini, bang?" tanya si supir.

"Bukan, di Ujung Kulon!" seru Aomine kesal.

"Oh, oke, tancep!" kata si supir.

"Ettttt, mau ke mana, pir?" tanya Aomine melihat angkot akan berjalan lagi.

"Lah, katanya mau ke Ujung Kulon, bang?" tanya si supir angkot bingung.

Aomine hanya bisa _facepalm_. Supir angkot ini adalah supir paling bego yang pernah Aomine tahu. Dalam hati ia berpikir jangan naik angkot ini lagi.

"Bercanda, elah, pir! Udah, gue turun sini, sama anak ini ya. Dia masih SMP, dihitungnya seribu gopek lho, ya!" sembur Aomine. Dan, ngomong-ngomong, Aomine perhitungan sekali. Hemat dan pelit itu beda tipis.

"Iye, iye, bang."

Aomine dan Kise turun lalu berjalan. Mereka terlihat bercanda, tertawa, tanpa sadar bahwa sebenarnya pikiran mesum Aomine sudah berjalan.

"Eh, om Mine? Jalan ke Mangga Satu bukan lewat semak-semak gini, lho, om."

"Oh, kita ke rumah om aja langsung, dek Kise."

Itulah saat terakhir orang melihat Kise Ryouta.

.

.

.

_HEADLINE NEWS!_

_KISE RYOUTA SANG MODEL DIKABARKAN HILANG!_

_Sabtu (20/6), model remaja Kise Ryouta (14) dilaporkan hilang. Orangtunya yang melaporkan kepada kepolisian mencurigai bahwa Kise Ryouta diculik, mengingat Kise Ryouta memiliki wajah rupawan dan tubuh aduhai _(hei, bukankah ini tidak etis ditulis dalam berita?)_. Kise Ryouta sedang menuju tempat lesnya saat insiden ini terjadi. Menurut saksi mata, ia terakhir terlihat di angkot bersama seorang pria berkulit redup, tapi bukan hitam. Bagi yang melihat, tolong hubungi kepolisian. (Sumanto, 23/6)_

.

.

.

"Hiks, hiks... Om Mine, kapan aku boleh pulang, hiks..."

"Ki—Ryouta... Muka nangis kamu..."

"E-eh, om? Om ngapain? Om? Rantai itu buat apa om?"

"Tenang, Ryouta. Aku akan bersikap lembut setelah tadi malam."

"O-om? Om ngapain? Om!? Ja-jangan! Jang—A-AAAKH! A-aaah, aaahn..."

* * *

—**End.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Pertama, HAPPY AOKI DAY! Semoga OTP kita ini, AoKi, bakal punya ending yang kawaii pyua-pyua gimana~ gitu, seperti mereka pas jaman-jaman Teikou! Uhuktapitetepangstdulusihperjalanannyasepertikitay angparamasokissukauhuk.

Yep, dan saya juga sengaja update tanggal segini biar pas event-nya! Walaupun rentangnya ada sebulan dari chapter satu, hehe... /dibalang

OH YES! Paragraf ini khusus menyebutkan credits fic ini. Pertama, hadiah jadiannya kak pilong, wkwkwk! /iniapa Tanggal dua sembilan Maret, guys! Mintain PJ ayoooo~ Just kidding kak pilong, peace~ Buat kak shi dan kak kea yang menggila di Twitter pas malming itu sama saya, makasih yaaaa! Gimana, udah ketemu gimana caranya Kimuryo bikin suara-suara itu? /udahcoba Makasih juga buat Aiko, seperti biasa, temen collab saya tercinta. Dan Aya-nee, makasih atas saran film Barat yang hom—uhuk, bukan apa-apa. Dan sekali lagi kak pilong yang akhir-akhir ini fangirling Spirk terus. Hidup threesome Domba/Babi/Sapi! Masih penasaran nih siapa sapinya.

Sudah menyerah membaca paragraf di atas? Saya juga menyerah menulisnya. Terakhir, saya ingin berterima kasih pada semuanya yang sudah membaca chapter dua ini, kalian luar biasa~ /nari utapri/ /didemo

Terakhiiir sekali... Still Wish You All a Very Merry Happy AoKi Day~


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basket/Kuroko no Basuke

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah kata**: 3.585 kata

**Chapter**: 3/?

**Genre**: Romance/Humor/Parody/Friendship/Suspense/Ecchi (?) (no, just kidding LOL)

**Warning**: OOC. Alternate Reality. Random, just random … and absurd. CRACK. Alay. Bahasa gaul untuk dialog. Humor garing (I'm bad at humor orz). Kinda plotless. Kise nista. Terinspirasi dari Overly Attached Girlfriend.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. If I was Your Girlfriend © Liana (Overly Attached Girlfriend). Cover © shyshy [Pixiv ID: 38193388]. No profit made by this fanfiction.

.

.

.

**Randoms**

* * *

**[3 — Overly Attached Uke]**

Aomine terbangun atas sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Matanya yang kelam mengerjap beberapa kali hingga pandangannya tidak buram lagi. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah tirai yang sudah tersibak lebar dan ibunya dengan kemoceng di tangan, bandana putih tersemat cantik di rambutnya. Sudah jelas bahwa nyonya Aomine, sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang baik, telah bersiap membereskan rumah dan membangunkan putra tunggalnya yang malas.

"Oh, Daiki, udah bangun toh," ujar wanita berambut biru itu. Ia sepertinya senang tidak harus menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berteriak-teriak menghabiskan tenaga hanya untuk membangunkan anaknya.

Aomine menguap lebar sebelum menggerutu, "Aku 'kan gak semalas itu, Bu."

Ibunya tidak segan tertawa atas kalimat itu. "Pfft! Kamu ngelindur, Daiki? Ngebangunin monyet aja lebih gampang daripada ngebangunin kamu!"

"Ibu!" Aomine menggeram sebal.

Akhirnya wanita itu berhenti tertawa, walau di wajahnya masih ada senyum yang terlalu lebar bagi preferensi Aomine. "Baiklah, baiklah. Udah, cepetan mandi sana. Biar ini hari Minggu, gak baik males-malesan, nanti rejeki dipatok ayam," ujarnya.

Aomine masih sedikit menggerutu walaupun akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, ingin mandi di lantai bawah.

"Oh ya, Daiki," panggil ibunya saat Aomine akan meninggalkan ruangan. Pemuda itu menoleh tanpa suara. Ibunya tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Aomine sedikit tersentak. Ia hampir lupa hari ini tanggal 31 Agustus. Pikirannya melayang pada tadi malam.

"Apa Ibu yang pertama ngucapin?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

Aomine mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit sambil tersenyum. "Ya nggaklah, Bu," katanya, dan ia berlalu.

Ibunya tersenyum. "Kalah lagi dari pacarnya, ya."

* * *

Aomine kembali mengecek ponselnya setelah sarapan, memastikan bahwa tadi malam bukan mimpi. Senyumnya diam-diam mengembang setelah layar ponselnya menunjukkan pesan dari kekasihnya tadi malam.

_Sunday, August 31 20xx. 00:00 a.m._

_From: kiseryo xxx_

_To: ace_aomine xxx_

_Subject: Selamat ulang tahun, Aomine_cchi_! \(*^ v ^*)/_

_Selamat ulang tahun, Aomine_cchi_! Hehe, maaf ya membangunkanmu tengah malam begini. Aku hanya ingin jadi yang pertama mengucapkan selamat untukmu. Bagaimana rasanya sudah hidup tujuh belas tahun? Tidak terasa sudah empat tahun kita bertemu, sudah delapan bulan juga kita bersama. Aku selalu berharap segala yang terbaik bagimu._

_Oh ya, nanti aku punya hadiah lain untuk Aomine_cchi_. Aku yakin ini akan sangat mengejutkanmu! Selamat tidur, Aomine_cchi_. Aku mencintaimu._

* * *

"Daiki, Ibu dan Ayah pergi dulu, ya. Kami akan pergi ke bioskop, mungkin sampai larut. Kamu jaga rumah. Hati-hati, ya, sayang."

"Oke, Bu. Bersenang-senanglah sama Ayah."

Aomine menguap malas. Sudah jam sebelas dan Kise belum juga memberikan hadiahnya. Ponselnya sudah banyak bergetar tadi pagi oleh kiriman ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar sekali lagi. Ia membukanya dengan agak tidak sabar. Lega dan kesal bercampur saat ia melihat pengirim pesan; kekasihnya, Kise Ryouta.

Setelah selesai membaca, alis Aomine terangkat satu. Kise tidak menggunakan kata-kata puitis bak pujangga, tetapi Aomine tidak mengerti. Kise menyuruhnya membuka _e-mail_ dari laptop. Akan tetapi, Aomine yang tidak menaruh kecurigaan apapun pada sang pemuda pirang akhirnya menurut.

_You've got mail!_

Tulisan itu menyambut Aomine saat ia mengakses akunnya. Ia membuka pesan terakhir yang belum ia baca. Kise mengaitkan sebuah video. _E-mail_-nya sendiri hanya berisi perintah membuka video itu, ditambah dengan emotikon super ceria yang biasa Kise gunakan, yang Aomine anggap menjijikkan.

Tanpa kecurigaan, Aomine membuka video itu. Lalu hari penuh terornya dimulai.

* * *

Aomine hampir jatuh terjungkal dari kursinya hanya di detik pertama. Ada Kise yang sedang melotot sambil tersenyum lebar—benar-benar lebar, hingga hampir tidak normal. Ia terus melotot dan tersenyum seperti psikopat selama sepuluh detik penuh. Aomine sempat mengira videonya rusak.

_"Hai, Aomine_cchi_!"_

Aomine merinding dengan sapaan itu. Senyum Kise melebar—ya Tuhan, seakan senyum itu bisa lebih lebar lagi!

_"Aomine_cchi_, selamat ulang tahun! Khusus untuk _sweet seventeen_-mu, aku membuatkan lagu. Dengarkan, ya~"_

Aomine tahu bahwa Kise sangat suka mengerjainya jika ada kesempatan, balasan atas keusilan Aomine padanya yang tiada batas. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk tetap menonton video itu. Hal apa yang bisa ada di video itu sampai bisa menakutinya?

Aomine akan sadar ia salah, _sangat salah_.

_"Jika aku pacarmu, aku akan selalu mengikutimu_

_Bukan cemburu, sayang, hanya mengawasimu_

_Lihat semua pesanmu, melihat apapun yang kau lakukan_

_Semua tentangmu, tentangmu, tentangmu!_

_Tanya semua tentang masa lalumu, dan menguntit Facebook-mu_

_Aku tak peduli mereka, aku hanya peduli kita._

_Jadi katakan hai padaku, pacarmu, yeah!"_

Aomine ternganga. I-itu benar Kise? Kise Ryouta, kekasihnya, yang tampan dan model itu? Serius!? Sejak kapan dia jadi overprotektif, psikosis begitu!?

_"Aku akan selalu mengecekmu_

_Hai sayang, kau bicara dengan siapa? _(Kise tersenyum seperti psikopat yang membuat Aomine hampir pingsan.)

_Jika aku pacarmu, aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi_

_Tanpa alat penyadap di bajumu_

_Dan kau akan selalu terlihat baik, hanya untukku_

_Jangan sembunyikan apapun di rumahmu karena, sayang, … aku mencuri kuncimu! _(Tawa Kise membuat Aomine lemas.)

_Jangan lihat orang lain, sayang_

_Akulah yang terbaik bagimu_

_Kau akan bersamaku, aku pastikan itu, aku akan marah jika kau tidak_

_Aku akan jadi pacar sejatimu, aku akan jadi pacar sejatimu_

_Aku akan jadi pacar sejatimu, AKULAH PACAR SEJATIMU!"_

Kise masih menyanyi, tapi Aomine tidak lagi berkonsentrasi. Ia tidak tahu jika kekasihnya yang manis dan ceria itu ternyata seorang psikopat penguntit! Tidak, _yandere_ lebih tepatnya! Dari mana Kise mendapat DNA itu? Akashi!? Pasti Akashi! Jangan-jangan Kise dan Akashi adalah kembar yang terpisah!? Tidak, tidak, mereka tidak mirip, tidak mungkin rasanya.

Jangan-jangan Akashi mati tertabrak _shinkansen_, dan arwahnya menggentayangi Aomine karena dendam, lalu memasuki tubuh Kise dan membuat Kise jadi _yandere_ agar Aomine menderita!? Sial, Aomine memang belum mengembalikan gunting yang waktu itu ia curi dari Akashi!

Walaupun jika Aomine berpikir ulang, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Otak seorang _Aho_mine Daiki memang terlalu bebal.

_"Ehem. Jadi, bagaimana lagunya, Aomine_cchi_?"_

Nada Kise yang ceria membuat Aomine memberanikan diri melihat layar laptopnya. Ia merinding lagi.

_"Nah, Aomine_cchi_, sekarang coba lihat ke belakang~"_

Aomine menelan ludah gugup dan menoleh perlahan-lahan ke belakang.

"Hai, Aomine_cchi_!" sapa Kise dengan senyum yang lebar—terlalu lebar, seperti psikopat. Aomine menatapnya horor—apa itu pisau di tangannya!?

"H-hai, Kise. G-gimana kamu bisa masuk?" tanya Aomine.

"Eeeh? Aomine_cchi_ gak dengerin laguku, ya? Aku 'kan udah nyuri kunci rumahmu~" serunya dengan nada merajuk kekanak-kanakan. Jika situasinya tidak _seabnormal_ ini, Aomine mungkin akan menganggapnya menggemaskan.

Kise mendekati Aomine dan mengangkat pisau yang tadi ia bawa. Ia menjilat mata pisau dengan tatapan menggoda. Aomine menelan ludah lagi. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti psikopat, Kise masih mampu membuat libido Aomine berdesir.

Kise berjalan menuju kursi Aomine dan memutarnya hingga mereka benar-benar berhadapan. Ia menyandarkan kaki kanannya pada paha Aomine dan kaki kiri sebagai tumpuan di lantai dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Aomine. Ia menargetkan telinga Aomine dan berbisik, "Aomine_cchi_~"

Tanpa Aomine sadari—bagaimana mungkin bisa sadar, dari tadi ia meraba-raba bokong Kise yang aduhai menggoda iman. Oh, Aomine bisa meremasnya seharian. Perasaan yang lembut dan melayang ini … Aomine sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Eh?"

Aomine tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa tangannya terkunci. Ia tidak sadar bahwa Kise tadi dengan cepat memborgol pergelangan tangannya.

"Aomine_cchi_ nakal! Dan anak nakal harus diberi hukuman~" goda Kise sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Kise meloloskan diri dari pelukan Aomine dan mengancam dengan mengacungkan pisaunya, "Aomine_cchi_ jangan berani-berani kabur, ya."

Kise mengeluskan mata pisau itu ke wajah Aomine, membuat jiwa pria itu hampir terbang keluar.

AKASHI GUE MINTA MAAF ATAS SEGALA KESALAHAN GUE KE LO ASAL LO BALIKIN KISE GUE TERCHAYANK! PLIS AKASHI, TUHAN, JASHIN-_SAMA_, SIAPAPUN TOLONG GUE, batin Aomine sambil menangis.

"Ada apa, Aomine_cchi_?" tanya Kise sambil menoleh. Ia tampak sibuk dengan tasnya. Aomine baru sadar ia membawa tas yang cukup besar. "Jangan gerak-gerak, Aomine_cchi_."

"G-GYAAA! KISE, APA-APAAN!?" seru Aomine melihat Kise mengambil kapak besar dari tasnya, seperti punya gadis _yandere_ berambut merah muda dari _anime_ sebelah.

"Ini? Ini jelas kapak sih, Aomine_cchi_." Kise menatap kapaknya dengan polos dan menatap Aomine seakan dia anak SMA yang bertanya berapa satu tambah satu.

"Iya gue tau itu kapak tapi kenapa lo bawa-bawa kapak ke rumah gue!?" seru Aomine lagi. Ia makin yakin bahwa ia akan keluar dari rumah dengan keadaan seperti daging cincang.

Kise menatap Aomine polos dan dengan kepala sedikit terteleng ke samping. Aomine menatapnya bingung karena Kise tiba-tiba berhenti. Lalu tiba-tiba Kise mengayunkan kapak itu ke kepala Aomine. Aomine dengan cepat menghindar. Wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi.

"KISE! NGAPAIN LO!?" seru Aomine. Jantungnya sudah dag-dig-dug tak keruan. Keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya dengan deras bagai air terjun.

"Tadi ada lalat," jawab Kise polos, membuat Aomine berharap nyawanya dicabut saat itu juga.

Kise terus melakukan penyiksaan demi penyiksaan. Untung tubuh Aomine masih utuh tanpa luka. Tadi Aomine mengintip tas Kise, dan ternyata isinya tidak kalah dengan isi tas gadis _yandere_ _anime_ sebelah. Pisau dapur, pisau roti, pisau daging, pisau sayur, pisau nasi, pisau bubur, segala jenis pisau ada di sana. Belum lagi kapak, gergaji, jarum suntik, lalu botol berisi pil-pil mencurigakan. Aomine ingin menangis rasanya.

"Aomine_cchi_, aku mau ke toilet dulu, ya. Jangan nakal dan diem di situ, oke~?" tanya Kise. Ia pergi ke belakang.

Aomine menatap ponsel Kise di atas meja. Ini kesempatannya. Ia menelepon nomor darurat dan tersambung. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa leganya ia saat itu.

"Dengan layanan nomor darurat 110, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya suara di seberang.

"Ya! Ada pacar gue yang berubah jadi _psycho_ gila di rumah gue! Cepet kirim polisi atau FBI atau Recon Corps atau apapun itu, pokoknya selametin gue! Alamatnya di Distrik Usagikawa nomor lima belas!" seru Aomine dengan cepat. Ia khawatir Kise akan kembali dan menangkap basah ia sedang menelepon bala bantuan.

Sebenarnya operator 110 di seberang tidak yakin dengan laporan yang baru ia terima—percayalah, masih ada saja orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang suka iseng melaporkan kejadian kriminal palsu. Laporan Aomine juga kurang meyakinkan. Sang operator sampai berpikir jangan-jangan anak yang menelepon ini terlalu banyak menonton _anime_ yang _booming_ baru-baru ini karena menyebut-nyebut nama organisasi fiktif pembantai raksasa.

"Sial, pacar gue dateng! Oi, cepet kirim bantuan, sialan!"

Lalu sambungan diputus. Operator itu hanya mendesah dan mengangkat telepon, berniat menghubungi kantor polisi terdekat dari Distrik Usagikawa. Setelah berbicara beberapa menit, polisi itu setuju untuk menyelidiki.

Samar-samar, sebelum memutus sambungan telepon, sang operator dapat mendengar suara, "—nang, Bos, rencana siap dilaksanakan."

* * *

"Aomine_cchi_~ Aku kembali~"

Aomine menoleh horor. Ia masih terborgol. Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk kabur, karena dapat dijamin kapak, pisau dan teman-temannya akan menghujaninya.

"Ada apa, Aomine_cchi_? Kok keringetan gitu? Kepanasan ya?" tanya Kise dengan senyum iblis-berkedok-malaikat miliknya.

"Ng-nggak apa-apa kok, Kise sayang," jawab Aomine.

"Kyaaaa! Aomine_cchi_ manggil aku sayang! Aku seneng banget~" seru Kise sambil menari-nari bahagia, membuat Aomine ngeri. Bagaimana tidak, Kise menari-nari dengan pisau dapur di tangan, siap menusuk apapun dan siapapun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar huru-hara di luar. Kise menoleh curiga. Aomine sebisa mungkin tidak ingin terlihat menghela napas lega. Akhirnya polisi datang!

Pintu menjeblak terbuka saat dua orang polisi berpakaian lengkap masuk dan menodongkan pistol mereka.

"Ini polisi! Jangan bergerak! Berlutut! Taruh semua senjata di lantai dan taruh tangan di atas kepala!" perintah polisi yang lebih tinggi.

"Cih!" desis Kise saat ia dipaksa berlutut. Polisi yang lebih pendek datang untuk memborgolnya. Tetapi kedua polisi itu tidak tahu bahwa Kise yang dalam mode psikopat bagaikan ular; licin dan licik.

Kise menusuk perut polisi itu dengan pisau lipat yang ia sembunyikan di balik lengan bajunya. Polisi itu roboh dengan darah menggenang. Polisi yang satu lagi menoleh dengan kaget, tetapi terlambat. Kise segera mengambil pistol polisi yang sudah roboh dan menembak dada polisi tadi. Akhirnya polisi kedua roboh juga dengan berdarah-darah.

Aomine menatap Kise dengan ketakutan. Ia mengakui Kise tampak mengesankan dan, err … seduktif, hanya saja itu bukan waktunya memikirkan itu.

"Aomine_cchi_, kenapa polisi bisa tahu?" tanya Kise dengan nada kecewa. Wajahnya tampak terluka oleh pengkhianatan Aomine. Mau tak mau Aomine merasa bersalah, walaupun ia melakukan itu demi keselamatannya.

"Aomine_cchi_, aku gak mau bunuh siapa-siapa. Aku cuma mau sama Aomine_cchi_. Kenapa Aomine_cchi_ berkhianat? Aomine_cchi_ gak cinta ya sama aku?" tanya Kise. Air mata tampak menggenang di kedua bola mata keemasannya.

"Bukan gitu, Kise! Ini—"

"Terus gimana, Aomine_cchi_!?"

Aomine diam. Kise menatapnya lekat. Aomine terserap dalam manik emas itu. Begitu indah, begitu rapuh, begitu … terluka. Aomine tidak ingin melihat ekspresi itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Kise adalah kekasihnya, dan Aomine telah berjanji bahwa ia akan menerimanya bagaimanapun keadaannya.

"Maaf, Kise." Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan Aomine. Bola mata Kise melebar sebelum kembali seperti normal. Ia tersenyum pedih.

"Aku ngerti kok, Aomine_cchi_," jawabnya, "maaf udah egois, ya."

Kise memeluk Aomine, membuat pemuda berambut biru itu tampak terkejut. Kise melepas borgol Aomine. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam kehangatan dada Aomine dan menangis di sana. Aomine menyentuh kepala Kise dengan ragu-ragu, tetapi Kise tak bereaksi, sehingga ia lebih yakin mengelus-elusnya.

"Maaf, Aomine_cchi_. Aku mencintaimu …," bisik Kise. Aomine membelalak dan menatap tangan kanan Kise yang mengayunkan pisau. Aomine memejamkan mata menerima kematian.

_Ah, mungkin mati dibunuh Kise tidaklah buruk._

Akan tetapi walau Aomine telah siap mati dan berpikiran seperti itu, rasa sakit tak pernah datang. Setelah keheningan menyiksa selama beberapa puluh detik, Aomine memberanikan diri membuka mata. Pemandangan yang disaksikannya membuatnya tercekat.

"K-Kise!"

Tenggorokan Aomine terasa kering. Ia merasa dingin, seakan darah meninggalkan tubuhnya. Di sana Kise terbaring tak bergerak dengan pisau menancap di perutnya. Lalu kesadaran menghantam Aomine bagai serbuan bola basket.

Kise bunuh diri.

"Kise, jangan bercanda! Oi, Kise! Kise!" seru Aomine panik. Ia mencabut pisau itu dan menekan luka Kise kuat-kuat, berusaha menahan darah yang mengalir deras bagai air bah. Sayang semuanya sia-sia. Aomine berdecak putus asa. "Sial! Kise, bertahanlah! Bantuan segera datang, aku janji!"

Akan tetapi setelah tiga menit—yang terasa bagaikan tiga abad—berusaha tanpa hasil, Aomine sadar bahwa itu tak ada gunanya. Kise sudah tiada. Tidak ada napas, tidak ada detak jantung, tidak ada kehidupan.

"Kise … maaf …," lirih Aomine sambil menangis. Ia menopang kepala Kise dengan salah satu tangannya dan memegangi tangan Kise dengan tangannya yang lain. Aomine mencium lembut bibir Kise yang masih lembab. Rasanya masih sama; hangat, basah, dan manis. Sayang ini untuk terakhir kalinya, pikir Aomine.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa peringatan, lampu mati. Aomine bingung dan panik. Tetapi ia tak sedetikpun meninggalkan sisi Kise, melepaskan genggamannya saja tidak. Ia hanya diam, berharap semuanya akan berakhir sebelum ia menyadarinya.

Hei, kau tahu, Aomine? Mungkin Dewi Fortuna memang sedang berpihak padamu.

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Eh?"

Lampu kembali menyala. Aomine melongo. Keluarganya dan teman-temannya dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ termasuk Momoi datang sambil membawa kue ulang tahun berukuran besar.

"I-ini apa …?" Aomine tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

Momoi cengar-cengir dan berkata, "Kaget, ya, Dai-_chan_?"

Perlahan-lahan Aomine mulai terbebas dari syok dan mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia lalu menatap ke arah Kise. Pemuda itu membuka mata dan mengedipkan matanya. "Hai, Aomine_cchi_."

Kise bangun dan duduk. Aomine langsung sadar bahwa Kise hanya pura-pura mati—tapi aktingnya terasa riil sekali—dan ia bingung harus marah atau tertawa. "Kiseeee!"

"Ahahaha, maaf, Aomine_cchi_, aku cuma bercanda, kok. Tapi keliatan kayak beneran banget, 'kan? Iya dong, siapa dulu yang punya rencana!" pamernya. Melihat Kise berbangga hati telah berhasil mengerjainya, Aomine jadi kesal sendiri.

"Duh! Jantungan, tau gak!? Untung gue gak mati beneran!" seru Aomine kesal.

Dengan Aomine mengomel panjang lebar, yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa berdesis menahan tawa. Kise menenangkan Aomine dan tersenyum minta maaf, hingga pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mampu menenangkan diri dan diam.

"Jadi … jelasin semuanya. Sekarang," perintah Aomine dengan nada yang berusaha kalem.

Kise kembali tersenyum geli. "Jadi aku udah ngerencanain pengen bikin kejutan buat ultah Aomine_cchi_. Karena terinspirasi sama video dari internet judulnya Overly Attached Girlfriend tentang cewek _psycho_ yang nge-_stalk_ cowok yang dia suka. Aku bikin video kayak gitu juga, aku ubah dikit liriknya, terus aku latihan jadi _yandere_ dengan nyontoh 'seseorang'—" Aomine diam-diam melirik Akashi, "—dan latihan pura-pura mati dari anak buah Vongola Decimo kenalanku—" Aomine berpikir Kise benar-benar salah pergaulan, "—lalu aku menyewa polisi untuk pura-pura mati. Makasih, Matsuda-_san_, Tomoya-_san_. Terus aku siapin darah palsu, ngasih tau rencana ini ke temen-temen dan keluarga Aomine_cchi_, dan taraaa! Aomine_cchi_ bener-bener ketipu!"

Aomine hampir ternganga mendengar pengakuan Kise. Ia tidak tahu kekasihnya itu segenius itu. Tetapi yang paling membuat Aomine terkesan adalah segala kerepotan yang mau Kise lalui dengan susah payah demi memberikan kejutan ulang tahun yang berkesan baginya.

Akhirnya Aomine memutuskan untuk tidak jadi marah-marah dan malah memeluk Kise erat. Kise awalnya terkejut, tapi Aomine membisikkan kata-kata yang membuatnya ingin menangis sekaligus tertawa.

"Kalau begini, aku juga rela membunuh demi bersama kamu, Kise."

"Ehem," Akashi berdeham sebelum Aomine melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, "Daiki, lebih baik kamu cepat ke sini dan tiup lilinnya, sebelum … Kise kenapa-napa."

Baik Kise dan Aomine merona (ada orang tua Aomine di situ!) dan mereka bergegas mendekati kue yang dipegangi Momoi.

Aomine memejamkan mata dan mengajukan permohonan sebelum meniup lilin. Beberapa tamu yang hiperaktif bak cacing kepanasan—Momoi, Kise, Murasakibara (hanya karena ia akan memakan kue) dan Takao bertepuk tangah riuh. Orang tua Aomine hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala karena geli.

"Nah, ayo makan kuenya~" seru Murasakibara yang sudah berbinar-binar.

"Atsushi, jangan rakus. Ingat kalau kita harus berbagi," peringat Akashi.

"Maaf, Aka-_chin_," jawab Murasakibara. Ia masih tetap penurut terhadap Akashi. Himuro cukup terkesan bahwa ada yang bisa mengendalikan Murasakibara seperti itu.

Akhirnya sampailah pada acara potong kue. Aomine memotong kue dan meletakkannya pada piring porselen yang disediakan.

"Potongan pertama untuk Ibu, soalnya Ibu yang selalu repot karenaku. M-makasih, Bu," ujar Aomine dengan pipi memerah. Ia rupanya tipikal remaja yang malu-malu saat menyatakan kasih sayangnya terhadap ibunya. Ibu Aomine tersenyum terharu dan menerima potongan pertama kue cokelat itu.

"Kedua untuk Ayah. Makasih atas kerja kerasnya, Yah," kata Aomine. Ayahnya menerima potongan kedua dengan senang hati dan mengacak rambut anak semata wayangnya dengan sayang.

Kise tersenyum lebar. Kekasihnya sangat mulia. Ia mengutamakan kedua orang tuanya di atas segalanya. Kise sangat terharu. _Nah, sekarang potongan untukku!_—Kise pikir dengan bahagia.

"Selanjutnya, untuk … Akashi."

Kise mengernyit. Mengapa Aomine mendahulukan Akashi atas dirinya? Oh, batin Kise, mungkin karena Aomine tidak ingin kena gunting mantan kaptennya itu.

Kise pikir potongan selanjutnya untuknya, tetapi ternyata bukan.

"Ini untuk Satsuki. Jangan suka ngerepotin gue lagi, mak lampir."

"A-APA!? Dai-_chan_ sembarangan!" jerit Momoi tidak terima. Tapi ia akhirnya menerima kue itu, walau sambil bersungut-sungut, karena tahu Aomine hanya bersikap _tsundere_.

"Lalu selanjutnya Tetsu," kata Aomine.

Kise menahan amarah. Oke, mungkin Momoi dipilih karena dia teman masa kecil Aomine yang selalu bersamanya, dan Kuroko karena ia adalah mantan bayangan berharga Aomine di SMP dulu.

Kise terus berusaha berpikir positif, tapi makin lama ia makin dongkol. Namanya tak juga disebut. Bahkan setelah Imayoshi, yang jelas-jelas tidak disukai Aomine, ataupun Himuro yang bahkan hampir tak pernah bicara dengan Aomine. Bahkan kedua polisi yang Kise sewa mendapatkan bagian sebelum dirinya!

"Dan terakhir, yang spesial … untukku!" seru Aomine. Ia menggigit kue cokelat itu dalam ukuran besar dan mengunyahnya.

Kise merengut. Apa Aomine lupa siapa pacarnya sekarang? Apa Aomine marah karena kelakarnya kelewatan?

"Kise, lihat sini," perintah Aomine dengan nada yang dimainkan. Kise mendongak untuk bertanya ada apa saat bibirnya disapu benda asing yang basah dan terasa … menyenangkan.

Aomine menciumnya! Ternyata potongan spesial itu juga dimaksudkan untuknya. Aomine mendorong sebagian kue yang ada di dalam mulutnya ke dalam mulut Kise. Lidah Aomine sempat bermain sedikit di dalam mulut Kise, yang tiap teritorinya telah ia hafal bagaikan telapak tangannya sendiri. Kise hampir mendesah jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa ada orang lain di ruangan.

"Kamu gak berpikir aku lupa, 'kan?" tanya Aomine sambil menggoda.

Kise menelan kuenya dan membersihkan ujung bibirnya yang berhias krim cokelat. Ia sedikit merengut manja, walau ia sebenarnya sudah sepenuhnya memaafkan Aomine. "Aomine_cchi_ bodoh sih."

Aomine hanya tertawa. "Kamu ngerjain aku, aku juga berhak dong ngerjain kamu. Lagipula, potongan spesial itu untukku, karena kamu juga bagian dari aku. Tanpa kamu, aku gak akan ada," jawab Aomine.

Perkataan Aomine terdengar ringan, tetapi Kise merasa itu hal paling romantis yang pernah ia dengar di seluruh dunia. Ia memeluk Aomine erat dan menyandarkan diri di dada bidang Aomine. Aomine hanya tertawa dan mencium puncak kepala Kise dengan penuh cinta.

Semua yang melihat mereka tampak sangat terpengaruh. Bahkan ibu Aomine hampir meneteskan air mata. Selama tujuh belas tahun ia mengasuh Daiki kecilnya, ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ia terharu; ia merasa kerja kerasnya selama ini tak sia-sia.

"Jadi kita boleh makan, Mine-_chin_?"

Kerja bagus merusak suasana, Murasakibara.

Aomine menoleh dengan urat muncul di pelipisnya. Ia tersenyum menahan kesal. Yang lain hanya memandangi Aomine dengan kasihan.

"Silakan," jawab Aomine sebal. Murasakibara yang tidak peka hanya bersorak dan mengambil makanan sebanyak yang ia bisa. Akashi dan Himuro sampai harus turun tangan menangani pemuda titisan raksasa berambut ungu itu.

Kise hanya tertawa kecil. Ia beserta ibu Aomine mengatur bagian makanan. Awalnya wanita itu menyuruh Kise agar bersantai dengan Aomine, tapi Kise hanya tersenyum dan menolak dengan sopan, mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa membiarkan wanita bekerja sendirian. Ibu Aomine benar-benar tersanjung akan kesantunan kekasih putranya itu. Ingin rasanya ia segera menjadikannya menantu.

"Sabar, Bu. Tunggu beberapa taun lagi," jawab suaminya saat wanita itu mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Ih, sayang! Ryouta bener-bener manis, gimana kalau kita nikahkan dia dengan Daiki sekarang juga?" kata ibu Aomine, hampir meracau. Untung suaminya bisa menahannya, walaupun ia juga terkesan oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia tak memiliki keraguan apapun atas kekasih yang dipilih putranya.

Keadaan selama makan berlangsung ramai. Orang tua Aomine terlihat senang kedatangan tamu sebanyak itu. Mereka beranggapan bahwa sangat putra mereka telah banyak bertemu teman-teman yang baik.

Di pojok, terisolasi dari keramaian, Aomine memangku Kise di pahanya sementara si pirang menyuapi kekasihnya itu kue cokelat.

"Kamu enteng banget. Kamu turun berat badan lagi?" tanya Aomine dengan nada tidak suka.

"Nggak, kok!" sanggah Kise sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Aomine mencium lembut bibir Kise. Kise mengeluarkan desahan pelan, tanda ia menyukai gestur yang diberikan Aomine.

Aomine menanamkan kepalanya dalam leher Kise, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Kise hanya tertawa dan memeluk Aomine erat. Aomine menatapnya dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka bersama. Mata keemasan Kise yang awalnya terpejam kini terbuka, menatap langsung ke kedalaman mata biru kelam Aomine. Kedua pasang mata itu seakan tersenyum.

Hampir tanpa suara, Kise berbisik.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Aomine_cchi_. Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

**—End.**

* * *

**A/N**:

_What kind of a shitty ending is this_! Astagay apa salahku! /banyak

Jadi, karena kesambet setan kurang kerjaan, akhirnya lahirlah _chapter_ 3 ini. Ahaha, sedih saya. Saking gak direncanainnya, akhirnya semuanya kacau balau. Apalagi ada beberapa _anime_ nyantol, walau saya sempilin secara implisit aja sih. Ada tiga, Anda nyadar?

Saya tau banyak orang bilang _Author's Note_ jangan dijadikan ajang curhat, tapi karena inilah saya, jadi sebodo deh. Kalau gak suka, silakan lewatkan, karena ini emang gak penting-penting banget.

Pertama, HBD Aomine Daiki! Pokoknya tetep _dim_, tetep tinggi, tetep jadi bahan nistaan, jangan kurangin mesumnya (?) terus jangan sok-sokan _chuunibyou_ lagi ya. Jangan suka nyakitin perasaan orang lain! /lirik _blondie_ di belakang/ Jangan males lagi di sekolah, dan jangan pelit berbagi BL CD dan _sex tape_-mu dengan Kise, ya~ /HEH /frontal

Lanjut! Bagi saya, hal yang paling mengganjal pas bikin _chapter_ ini adalah bahasanya. Saya gak tau harus pake bahasa gaul atau bahasa baku untuk dialognya. Akhirnya saya putusin bahasa gaul aja, hitung-hitung ini genrenya humor. Kalau ada yang mau versi bahasa bakunya, bisa aja sih saya _publish_ di blog atau Tumblr saya, tergantung permintaan. Tapi gak ada bedanya, cuma dialognya dibakuin aja.

OOC? Gak usah ditanya. Sejak kapan sih Randoms gak OOC? Ahahahahah~ /shot Maaf, saya gak bisa menghindari ke-OOC-an, emang rasanya imposibru banget orz

Kalau masih belom mabok, biar saya tambahin lagi. Kise pura-pura mati, 'kan? Saya baca dari manga Katekyou Hitman Reborn volume dua atau tiga gitu, ada anggota gak penting keluarga Vongola yang bisa pura-pura mati. Nah saya terapkan. Gak logis? Emang gue pikirin, hahahah~ /killed Karena buat ngecek kematian itu 'kan gak ada detak jantung, gak bernapas, dan pupil membesar. Urusan napas dan pupil, bagi Kise sih gampang. Cuma kalau menghentikan detak jantung itu susah banget. Tapi ada yang inget acara The Master? Seinget saya Joe Sandy (favorit saya, Mas Joe, ai laph yu!) pernah menghentikan detak jantungnya sendiri. Anggap aja Kise ngopi _skill_ Mas Joe. /nonsens

Oh ya, nomor darurat Jepang itu 110, 'kan? Seinget saya sih itu. Kalau saya salah, ya saya sunting deh nanti. Lalu soal sistem pelaporan kejadian kriminal di Jepang, saya gak tahu-menahu, jadi berdasarkan imajinasi aja yah. /wink/ /duesh Alamat Aomine juga fiktif! Saya gak tahu sama sekali alamat para anggota Kisedai. Yang tau kasih tau ya, siapa tau bisa mampir. /gak

Terakhir—karena otak saya juga udah berasap—tonton video Overly Attached Girlfriend! _Maji_ 2000% _recommended_! Kalo ngerti sih, bisa bikin ngakak sambil merinding. Liana, _you're a genius bitch_! _We love you_!

Terakhir, karena ini udah panjang banget, terima kasih sudah membaca. Saran, pendapat dan pertanyaan bisa disampaikan lewat _review_, ditunggu! Yep, sampai berjumpa di _chapter_ berikutnya~


End file.
